Venom vs the Powerpuff Girls
by OptimusPrime217
Summary: It's Venom vs the Powerpuff Girls. Who will win?


The city of townsville...

Before he can continue, the evil symbiote known as Venom threw a car at the narrator, silencing him perhaps forever. He then let out a loud and angry roar, flashing his sharp teeth and letting his huge tongue flair about before continuing his rampage of tossing cars as if they were softballs. None of the citizens of townsville knew who or what Venom was or why he was in their city. All they knew was that they needed to run for the hills before he killed one of them which he didn't really seem to care if he did.

"Not so fast..uhh...what's your name!" 3 young, feminine little voices said behind Venom. He stopped his rampage for a second and turned to face those who would dare challenge him. He turned around to see...nothing. He turned his head from side-to-side in order to find out who distracted him from his mindless destruction but he still saw nothing.

"Down here stupid!" one of the voices said. Venom looked down to see 3 small, bug-eyed, big-headed, fingerless, little girls. The main difference between them were their hair styles and colors, the color of their dresses, and eye colors. Blossom, the leader, wore a pink dress, pink eyes, and long red hair with a bow on top. Bubbles had blonde hair in twin pigtails, light blue eyes, and wore light blue. Buttercup had short black hair in a flip, light green eyes, and dressed in light green. They were the Powerpuff Girls, defenders of Townsville.

"Who the fuck are you?" Venom asked bewildered that 3 puny little girls would try to step up to him.

The powerpuffs were confused by Venom's bad word but decided to ignore it. "We're the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Who the heck are you?" Buttercup asked sternly.

"The name's Venom you little brat! The Avenger's actually thought it'd be a good idea to keep my body frozen in the mountains up in the north!" Venom explained

"Is that why you've been throwing cars around like a little kid having a tamtrum?" Blossom asked curiously.

Venom shrugged his shoulders. "I was bored and this' going to happen to every other place I pass by until I find those bastards who tried to put me away!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Blossom said and the girls prepared for battle. Venom however, looked at the 3 little munchkins and started to snicker. He tried to hold back his laughter but within 1 second he broke out laughing. He held on to his sides because the pain of the hilarious sight was too funny. The girls let their guard down seeing the symbiote laugh hysterically confused and hurt them a bit. He then started to compose himself and his laughter died down a bit.

"You..." Venom laughed some more. "You all think you can beat me? What're you going to do? Throw your diapers at me!?"

Venom lauged out loud even more before recomposing himself. "Now get out of my way and maybe, just maybe, I'll reconsider killing you."

The Powerpuff's however would not back down from a fight. Especially from a monster like Venom.

"You've got a lot of nerve if you think we're just going to let you walk through here and destroy whatever you want!" Blossom retorted.

Venom snickered and cracked his knuckles and neck even though he had no bones of his own. "Oh I'm going to have fun with this."

Venom jumped at the 3 girls trying to squash them. What Venom didn't anticipate was that the girls were faster than him and they flew away from his attack and Venom ended up landing on the pavement. He stood up in surprise of the heroes dodge and looked around for the streaks of pink, green, and blue. He then felt a punch in the back of his head, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He turned around to face his attacker but was met with thin air. A blue streak of color than hit him across the face. He then feels a very hard uppercut that knocked him right on his black, symbiotic butt.

Venom stands up growling and looking for his attackers, he was met with the girls flying around him, hitting him simultaneisly. They were so fast that the only thing Venom was only able to see the streaks of the girls respected colors. Venom was getting so pissed off that he decided to use his black webbing to try and trap the girls. Venom shot his webs at the colored streaks of air but he then saw the girls standing in front of him smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Venom vulgarly asked the Powerpuffs. The girls giggled and pointed at Venom. He looked down to see that he wrapped himself in his own webbing. The girls laughter caused Venom to growl violently and tore his own webbing off his body. He shot out his right arm to grab one of the girls and he was able to grab Bubbles.

The blonde baby of the group struggled against the symbiotic monster's grip and Venom snickered at the sight. He then opened up his mouth and moved his hostage to his mouth. Venom was hungry (even though he didn't have a stomach) and he thought the victim in his hand would fill him up. His meal was ruined however when Blossom flew into his mouth and out the back of his head, causing him to drop Bubbles.

"MY MOUTH!" Venom grabbed his wound in pain as it healed. Buttercup flew up to Venom and uppercutted him to the nearest area, the Mayor's office. Venom crashed through the window and skidded on the floor. He then saw the girls fly towards the office to finish him off and he wouldn't have any of it. He grabbed the nearest thing that he could, a pickle jar, and threw it at Blossom. It hit her, knocking her down and scattering shattered glass, pickles, and vinegar all over the floor.

"MY PICKLES!" the Mayor, an old midget of a man with a monocle screamed. Venom heard this and came up with a plan. He grabbed the old man in his hand.

"Hey blondie! Catch the football!" Venom threw the Mayor at Bubbles but fortunately for her and the mayor she was able to catch him.

"Oh! Hello Bubbles," the Mayor said absent-mindedly.

"Hi Mayor," even in the toughest of battles, Bubbles never lets her sweetness go. The small moment of peace was interuppted when everyone in the room heard a woman scream.

While the girls were distracted Venom had grabbed Ms. Bellum, the mayor's assistant, and held her over his huge mouth. He was planning on eating her, literally. Blossom however, snatched her away from his hands. Bubbles then flew to his gut and flew out the other window and landed in the most random area...Pokey Oaks Kindergarden School. He crashed through the roof and created a large crater in the floor but luckily none of the children were hurt.

The children looked down the hole out of fear and curiosty along with their teacher, Ms. Keane. The girls then flew into their school to see if their enemy was down.

"Ummm girls you're back," Ms. Keane tried to deviate the attention away from the black, white eyed, sharp-toothed monster in the hole.

Venom heard the talking up and opened his blank eyes. He began to crawl out the hole. Growling, heaving, and drooling he came out of the hole with murder in his eyes at the 3 brightly colored little girls.

"You think you can just get away with punching me around your shitty little town!" Venom growled.

"Watch your language young man," Ms. Keane protested.

"SHUT UP! I refuse to get my ass kicked by a bunch of little girls! You..." Venom in haled deeply. "FUCKASSCUNTSLUTSWHORESBITCHESDICKSUCKINGCOCKLICKINGASSEATINGGODDAMNBALLCHEWINGSHITFACELITTLEFUCKMONKIES!"

All the children look on shocked at the tirade of Venom yelling every bad word in the book. The shock went away once Venom put his fist together over his head.

"Venom SMASH!" he yelled before he brought his balled fists down on the girls but all he left was a huge dent on the floor since the girls flew away from him again. Venom saw Buttercup in front of the wall and charged her with his fist raised for a punch. She dodged the punch and Venom left a huge hole in the wall. Venom realized that this was getting him nowhere so he came up with a plan. He shot a web at Ms.Keane and yanked towards him and used her as a human shield with a talon against her throat.

"Back off!" the girls stood down. Venom backed into the hole he created in the wall. "You come near me and I slit her throat. You're coming with me."

"WHAT!?" Ms. Keane questioned in fright.

"It's a long way to New York, I'll need a snack," Venom licked Ms. Keane's face with his disgusting tongue. Then out of nowhere he was hit in the face with laser beams.

"My eyes!" Venom screamed in pain. Ms. Keane then elbowed him in the gut and he let go of her and grabbed on to his damaged eyes. All 3 of the girls uppercut Venom and once his eyes healed he realized he was airbourne.

"Oh no," Venom squeaked before he fell to the ground as if he were Wile E. Coyote and created another crater in the playground.

"That... tears it!" Venom growled before he jumped out of the new hole in the ground. He then shoots out his long tongue at the Powerpuffs. They can't escape the stickyness of his appendage and Venom yanked them into his mouth and swallowed them whole.

"Hahahahahaa!" Venom laughed madly. "I won! No one, especially little girls can defeat Venom! Hahahahaha, ohhhh.

Venom grabbed his stomach in pain. "What's wrong with me? Brock better not have left me a stomach Wait a minute I don't have a stomach."

Venom looked down at his abs and saw it rumbling and shining red. He then pouted. "Ah crap."

The girls used their heat rays to escape Venom. Not only did they escape but his symbiotic body was scattered everywhere. The only solid part left from the destruction was his head.

"Waaaaaah!" Venom cried even though no tears came out.

**Elsewhere in New York**

Spider-Man was sitting in the New Avenger's headquarters doing nothing important. Deadpool, Spider-Man's new friend and teammate bursted in.

"Dude you've got to see this!" Deadpool said.

"Did you shoot Captain Planet?" Spider-Man asked sarcastically.

"No I did that last week. You've just got to see what I saw in Times Square." Deadpool turned on the tv to a news channel that had the headline "Venom gets beaten down by the Powerpuff Girls".

"Today was a strange day for the people of 'Townsville, NY' when they were attacked by the monster known as Venom." the newscaster reported. The camera showed Venom's entire head in a jar and the rest of his body in seperate jars being put into the back of a squad car. The Powerpuff's were watching him threaten them while he's being taken away.

"You cock sucking little tramps! Once I put myself back together and I tear the Avenger's limb by limb, I'm coming for your little asses! You hear that you little cunts, you're next! You're next! You're-" Venom's threats were silenced when the doors were shut and the girls didn't seem scared a bit.

Spider-Man and Deadpool were watching this in silence. But after seeing Venom's head in a jar and learning the fact that he was torn apart by 3 little girls they burst out laughing. All over New York people were laughing.

Spawn and She-Spawn watched this through a store's window and they laughed.

Ghost Rider saw this elsewhere and he snickered a bit.

Iron Man saw the News on a tv screen on his armor and he laughed in the sky.

The Fantastic Four laughed while watching this and all laughed together.

The X-Men saw this in the mansion and they all laughed together at the pitiful sight. Even Wolverine smiled a bit.

Dr. Doom laughed, Captain America laughed, Todd McFarlane laughed, Hulk laughed along with Bruce Banner, even the Punisher snickered a bit at the fact that a scumbag like Venom got what he deserved.

And so once again the day is saved, thanks to...

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" Venom yelled at the narrator to stop him from embarassing him even more.

**A/N: This story has nothing to do with my hero clerks universe. It's just a fun little oneshot at the happiness I felt of finding reruns of this show on the internet.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls, Venom, Spawn, or any of the characters featured in this story.


End file.
